A garota malfoy
by gabizinha malfoy
Summary: E se Draco tivesse uma irmã? Como ela seria?Esqueçam o que aconteceu em Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fenix.Sirius está vivo.Narcisa Malfoy não é malvada.
1. personagens

**Julie**

Ela é uma garota doce e encantadora, mas não se engane com essa cara de santinha dela. Ninguém sabe nada do que aconteceu nos 3 anos que Julie esteve ela está de volta a Hogwarts e disposta a reconquistar tudo o que perdeu, inclusive o coração de um certo loiro.

**Alex**

É o garoto mais gato de Hogwarts e também o mais popular. Seu melhor amigo é Draco Malfoy. Sai com várias garotas, mas seu coração já tem dona. Sofreu muito quando Julie foi embora e não lhe contou nada. Quando achava que já tinha superado o misterioso sumiço de sua ex-melhor amiga, Julie volta a Hogwarts. Será que ele irá perdoá-la? Está na Sonserina.

**Hermione**

Deixou de dar escândalos e agora dá mais atenção para de dar tanta atenção aos estudos e agora se preocupa mais com ela mesma e seus amigos. Ela não liga se seus amigos não aceitam o seu a volta de Julie, ela não se aproxima da amiga, pois ainda está magoada com ela por ter lhe abandonado. É monitora da grifinória.

**Draco**

É bem monitor-chefe e com isso ganhou um quarto só para çou a namorar Hermione, mas não se dá bem com Harry e Rony. Seu melhor amigo é Alex. É bem fechado e a única pessoa que consegue derreter esse coração de gelo é sua irmã Julie. Mas depois que sua irmã foi embora, ele se fechou mais ainda. Agora que Julie voltou, ele vai continuar afastado dela. É capitão do time de quadribol da sonserina.

**Harry**

Está cada vez mais perto de derrotar Voldemort. Não aceita o namoro de Hermione e Draco, pois acha que Draco só quer brincar com os sentimentos de sua tentar voltar com Gina, mas agora que Julie voltou, seu coração vai balançar um pouco. É capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

**Rony**

Já não é mais tão crianção. Amadureceu bastante durante as férias. Apesar de não gostar de Draco, já se conformou com a escolha de Hermione. Quando Julie volta, segue a idéia de Harry de ignorá-la. Começa a se apaixonar por Luna, mas não quer se aproximar pois tem medo de ser rejeitado. É monitor da Grifinória.

**Gina**

Está mais velha e mais despertar o interesse de Harry, mas com a volta de Julie, vai ter uma rival já que Harry parece estar interessado em Julie também. É muito amiga de Hermione e de Luna. É artilheira do time de quadribol da grifinória.

**Luna**

Mudou muito durante as férias e está mais bonita. Vai começar a despertar o interesse de vários garotos, mas o único que lhe interessa é um certo ruivo. Perdeu aquela característica de louca. Não acha certo que todos ignorem Julie e se aproxima dela. Mas fica dividida pois Gina acha que Julie é uma rival.

**Melissa**

Melissa é uma garota timida e bonita. Acha os garotos sonserinos muito metidos. Esconde um segredo sobre o seu passado que só o seu primo Jake sabe. Com o tempo vai se tornar popular. Desde que entrou pa Hogwarts, não conseguiu gostar de Julie. Está na sonserina.

**Jake**

Jake veio da Espanha junto com sua prima Melissa. Ele caiu na grifinória. Por ser muito bonito se torna rival de Alex. Se interessa pelas garotas grifinórias e por isso arranja briga com Harry, Draco e Alex. Se aproxima de Julie e se torna amigo dela. É educado e gentil.


	2. O retorno

Alex estava na estação King Cross junto com Draco para pegar o expresso de Hogwarts. Ele era loiro de olhos verdes, um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, seu cabelo era curto e todo arrepiado. Draco também era loiro,mas seus olhos eram cinza, era muito bonito, seu cabelo era um pouco maior que o de Alex e não o usava arrepiado, deixava-o caindo sob os olhos. Draco usava um lustroso distintivo de monitor-chefe. Alex via vários alunos do primeiro ano ansiosos para ir para Hogwarts. Era incrível que mesmo com uma guerra prestes a explodir, nenhum estudante tinha desistido de ir para a escola.

— Cara, você viu aqueles primeranistas? Olha a cara de medo deles.

— Ótimo, mais alunos para nós azararmos. — dizia Draco enquanto procuravam uma cabine para ficarem. Draco entrou na cabine, deixou suas coisas e já começava a sair novamente quando Alex lhe chamou.

— Ei! Você vai me deixar sozinho de novo? — dizia com cara de fingida tristeza.

— Como se você se importasse. Aposto que daqui a pouco você consegue uma garota para lhe fazer companhia.

— Então vai embora monitor-chefe.

Draco apenas lhe lançou um olhar malicioso e saiu da cabine. Alex ficou olhando a paisagem que passava pela janela e começou a se recordar de uma cena que aconteceu a exatamente 7 anos atrás.

FLASHBACK  
Alex, Draco e Julie tinham acabado de chegar na estação King Cross.

— Eu tô nervosa. E se eu na cair na Sonserina? Eu vou ser deserdada com certeza. — dizia Julie nervosa.

—Ei! Calma, Julie, você vai cair na Sonserina e não será deserdada, afinal de contas, você é uma Malfoy e os Malfoy's sempre caíram na Sonserina. — dizia Alex. Eles entraram no trem e se sentaram em uma cabine. Quando já estavam no meio da viagem, Julie voltou a falar.

— Eu na sei se quero ir para a Sonserina.

Draco e Alex pararam de falar sobre quadribol e olharam assustados para Julie como se ela tivesse acabado de confessar um assassinato.

— Como assim? Você enlouqueceu? Nossos pais vão te matar se você não for para a Sonserina. É uma tradição da família Malfoy.

Julie apenas deu de ombros e voltou a observar a paisagem, pois ela não tinha medo dos pais. Ela adoraria ver os pais tentarem matá-la.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Alex sorriu ao se lembrar disso, afinal Julie não tinha ido para a Sonserina,mas sim para a Grifinoria. No começo ela recebeu vários berradores do Sr. Malfoy, mas depois tudo voltou ao normal. E, estranhamente não foi deserdada e nem expulsa de casa como o Sr. Malfoy havia jurado que nunca entendeu isso e quando perguntou a Draco, este apenas deu de ombros e disse que estava feliz pela irmã não ter sido expulsa de casa. Alex foi tirado de seus pensamentos co algumas batidas na porta.

— Entre.

A porta se abriu por ela passou uma bela garota de 17 anos. Ela tinha um belo corpo, o cabelo castanho levemente encaracolado estava solto, já usava o uniforme de Hogwarts assim como Alex e tinha um distintivo de monitora pregado em sua capa bem abaixo do brasão de sua casa, grifinoria. Alex começou a pensar que Hermione era a única pessoa da grifinoria que era sua amiga, além de sua ex-amiga Julie.

— Eu bati na porta varias vezes, mas você não respondia

— É que eu tava lembrando de algumas coisas, mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? Não era para estar fazendo ronda nos vagões com o Draco?

— Era, mas fugi um pouquinho e vim te ver.

— Eu sabia que você tinha uma paixão secreta por mim, Hermione. Coitado do Draco.—disse com um olhar malicioso.

—É claro. Mas que lembranças são essas para te deixar tão distraído?

Alex fechou a cara na mesma hora.

—Eram apenas lembranças, nada demais.

—Você tava lembrando dela? — como não recebeu nenhuma resposta, Hermione continuou — fala comigo Alex. Desde que ela foi embora, você não fala o nome dela. Eu nunca mais vi você realmente alegre. Pode me dizer o que você quiser. Prometo não contar a ninguém.

— Eu não penso mais sobre ela. Para mim,ela não existe mais, não passa de uma lembrança ruim. E eu sou muito alegre. — disse Alex de cabeça baixa.

— Você sabe do que eu tô falando, mas se você quer se enganar, problema seu. Bem, eu vou continuar a ronda antes que Draco perceba que eu desapareci. Te vejo em Hogwarts.

Hermione já estava saindo da cabine quando Alex voltou a falar

— Eu não fui o único a ficar magoado com esse sumiço dela. — disse levantando a cabeça. — Sei que você se magoou também. Eu te vi triste e você faltou a varias aulas quando ela desapareceu.

— Mas ao contrario de você, eu já superei. — disse Hermione e saiu da cabine em seguida.

O resto da viagem passou tranqüilamente e quando o trem parou, Alex se juntou aos seus colegas de casa e foi para o castelo. A seleção dos alunos novos acabou e todos já iam começar a comer quando Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira e pediu silêncio.

—Meus queridos alunos, é com imenso prazer que anuncio que a senhorita Julie Malfoy voltará a estudar conosco.

As portas do Salão Principal abriram e por elas passou uma linda garota loira. O Salão mergulhou e profundo silencio e o único barulho a ser ouvido, era o barulho do sapato de Julie enquanto ela caminhava para onde estava Dumbledore. Todos a olharam surpresos e os olhares se dirigiram de Julie para Alex. Alex não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Julie Malfoy, sua ex-melhor amiga. por quem nutria uma paixão secreta, estava ali, bem na frente de toda a escola. Ela estava mais bonita do que antes e tinha perdido mais ainda as características de Malfoy, seu cabelo havia escurecido e sua pele já não era mais tão clara. Mas seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, olhos azuis tão profundos que dava para se perder dentro deles. E de repente seus olhos se no azul. Tristeza na alegria.


	3. Nada será como antes

Alex acordou em seu dormitório e começou a se lembrar de seu sonho. Tinha sonhado que Julie havia voltado para Hogwarts, mas é claro que tudo não passava de um sonho. Ele já tinha sonhado tantas vezes que ela voltava, que ela nunca tinha ido embora, mas ele sempre acordava e percebia que tudo não passava de um sonho. Ela nunca voltaria, talvez até estivesse morta. Mas quando ele pensou nisso, sentiu um aperto no coração, não queria que Julie morresse, queria que ela estivesse viva, mesmo longe dele.

Ele trocou de roupa e foi para o salão principal tomar o café da manhã. Mas quando chegou ao salão, viu Julie sentada na mesa da grifinória. Então não era um sonho, ela realmente havia voltado. Ele continuou a andar e sentou na mesa da sonserina de costas para a mesa da Grifinória. Ele iria fingir que ela não existia, iria tentar se manter o mais longe possível dela. Viu Draco vir em sua direção e se sentar ao seu lado.

— Você sabia que ela ia voltar? — perguntou Alex apontando com a cabeça para Julie que estava sentada sozinha na mesa da grifinória.

— Não, mas eu desconfiava. — vendo a cara de espanto de Alex, Draco continuou — ouvi uma conversa dos meus pais a respeito da minha irmã. Algo me diz que eles estão por trás do sumiço dela. Quando eu contei para eles que ela tinha sumido, eles não pareciam preocupados e só investigaram o sumiço, pois eu insisti.

— Você acha que eles sabiam que ela estava pretendendo fugir ou você acha que foram eles que sumiram com ela?

— Eu não sei e acho que ela também não vai nos dizer.

— Se foram os seus pais, então é horrível. Afinal, é a filha deles.

— Eu espero tudo vindo dos meus pais.

Continuaram a tomar o café da manhã e depois foram para a aula.

— Que bom, agora é aula dupla com a lufa-lufa. Nós podemos aprontar algo com eles.

— Apronte você, eu não posso ou já se esqueceu que eu sou monitor-chefe?

— Ah, é ê ficou muito certinho depois que virou monitor-chefe Eu acho que a Hermione está te influenciando muito. — disse irônico.

Quando a aula terminou, foram para a aula de história da magia junto com a grifinória. Julie já tinha chegado na sala e estava sentada sozinha na primeira olhou para ela, mas depois se afastou e foi se sentar no fundo da sala com Draco. Os outros alunos chegaram e a aula começou. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Alex percebeu que o aluno novo que tinha entrado no mesmo ano que ele e entrado na grifinória, estava falando com Julie.

Os dias se passaram e tudo continuava igual. Parecia que Julie tinha uma doença contagiosa, pois ninguém se aproximava dela a não ser o aluno novo. Nem o Potter que dizia ser tão amigo dela, chegava perto já perdera a conta quantas vezes brigara com Julie por causa dessa amizade dela com o Potter e o Wesley. Ela sempre dizia a mesma coisa, que não poderia deixar de falar com eles só por causa que ele e seu irmão não gostavam deles.

Alex começou a sentir ciúmes de Jake, o garoto novo, pois ele estava muito próximo de Julie. É claro que poderia ser ele ali ao lado de Julie em vez do garoto novo, mas Alex já tinha resolvido ficar longe dela. Com o tempo, ele percebeu que Julie parecia triste e isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de todos a ignorarem. Havia algo de errado. E Alex confirmou isso quando Julie começou a faltar as aulas. Ele contou a Draco e os dois resolveram tentar descobrir alguma coisa, afinal perecia que algo sério estava acontecendo.

—Talvez devêssemos procurar Dumbledore. — disse Alex, mas vendo a cara de Draco, completou. — ou talvez não.

— É claro que Dumbledore não sabe nada. E mesmo que soubesse, ele não nos contaria.

— Bom, perguntar a Julie está fora de questão. — disse Alex pensativo. Mas de repente lhe surgiu uma idéia. — e se perguntássemos a Hermione? — vendo a cara de confusão de Draco, completou — elas são do mesmo dormitório. Talvez Hermione descubra alguma coisa.

—Até que não é uma má idéia. Que bom que às vezes você tem uns lampejos de inteligência. — disse zombando de Alex.

— Ei! Magoou sabia? — disse fazendo cara de choro.

— Era para magoar mesmo. Vamos que agora têm treino. Depois perguntamos a Hermione.

— Sim senhor. — disse Alex fazendo pose de soldado.

Os dois foram em direção ao campo de quadribol e resolveram tentar esquecer os problemas por algumas horas.


	4. Ciumes

**Capitulo 3 Ciumes**

Alex estava sentado no jardim olhando para o lago negro. Ele estava pensando nas primeiras semanas de aula. Todas as vezes que viu Julie, que pensou em dizer alguma coisa, nem que fosse para dizer que não a perdoava. Mas todas as vezes que ela se aproximava, ele se sentia hipnotizado e não conseguia fazer nada. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu os outros sonserinos se aproximando.

— E aí cara? Ta pensando em quê? — perguntou Adam, um dos colegas de casa de Alex.

— Em nada. O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Dando uma volta. É tão chato sábado, nunca tem nada para fazer. — disse Bernard no que foi apoiado pelos outros.

— Vocês podiam fazer as lições que os professores mandaram.

— A gente não quer saber de lição nenhuma. — disse Pansy.

O grupo ficou conversando e rindo durante a tarde toda até a hora do jantar. Quando eles foram se sentar, Alex percebeu que a garota nova estava sentada sozinha.

— Ei Pansy, como é a garota nova? — perguntou Alex.

— Por que? Você já está interessado nela? Você não perde tempo mesmo.

— Não é nada disso. É que ela parece sozinha. Só queria saber se ela era legal ou chata.

Pansy olhou para Melissa, que estava sentada sozinha comendo um pedaço de torta, e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

—Eu não conversei muito com ela, mas sei que ela veio da Espanha junto com o primo, aquele tal de Jake Wess.

Quando Pansy disse isso, automaticamente os olhos de Alex percorreram todo o salão e pararam e Jake, que estava sentado na mesa da grifinória conversando com Julie. Espere aí! Aquilo era um sorriso? Ela estava sorrindo para Jake? Alex foi tomado por um grande ódio que nem mesmo ele soube de onde veio, mas que fez com que ele quebrasse o copo que estava em sua mão. O resto dos sonserinos que estavam jantando e o casal que estava na mesa da grifinória olharam para Alex na mesma hora. Percebendo o que tinha feito, Alex puxou a varinha e secou o suco que tinha caído em sua roupa.

— Reparo! O que foi? — disse Alex concertando o copo.

— Cara, você ta bem? — perguntou Adam preocupado.

— Tô, tô ótimo.

Draco que chegou naquele momento olhou curioso para os colegas que encaravam Alex como se ele fosse doido.

— O que aconteceu?

— Alex acabou de quebrar um copo com a mão.

Alex lançou um rápido olhar para mesa da grifinória e depois se levantou e foi embora.

— Acho que ele enlouqueceu de vez. — disse Bernard e continuou comendo.

Draco olhou para a mesa da grifinória e logo entendeu porque Alex estava bravo. Por um segundo, seu olhar cruzou com o de sua irmã e ele percebeu que logo começariam as brigas. Ele conhecia bem demais Alex e sabia que o amigo nunca daria o braço a torcer, ele nunca admitiria que estava com ciúmes.

Mas Alex não era o único com ciúmes. Na mesa da Grifinoria, Harry também estava com ciúmes de Jake estar tão próximo de Julie. Percebendo o olhar do amigo, Hermione respondeu a pergunta que o amigo deveria estar se fazendo.

— Eles não estão juntos.

— Eles quem?

— Julie e Jake.

— Quem disse que eu estou interessado em saber se eles estão juntos ou não?

— perguntou Harry.

Rony parou de comer no mesmo instante e começou a observar a conversa dos amigos.

— Você não disse, mas não para de olhar para eles.

— Eu não estava olhando para eles. — disse Harry encerrando o assunto.

Gina que estava apenas ouvindo a conversa, mas não gostou de saber que Harry estava interessado em Julie.

Julie que estava sentada mais afastada na mesa da grifinoria ouvia o que Jake falava.

— Eu não entendo porque todos estão te evitando.

— É que eu fui embora de Hogwarts sem avisar ninguém e eles se sentiram magoados.

— Mas todos em Hogwarts estão magoados com você? — perguntou confuso, pois percebeu que ninguém se aproximava de Julie.

— Não, não é isso. É que o meu irmão é bem popular e todos fazem o que ele quer e bem, ninguém quer se aproximar de mim para não contraria-lo. — disse rindo.

— Mas isso não é justo.

— Eu não me importo.

Depois do jantar, todos foram para seus dormitórios dormir, mas nem todos estavam dormindo. Hermione estava sentada na cama lendo um livro enquanto Julie estava sentada na janela olhando o jardim que era banhado pela luz da lua.

— Sabe, se olhar matasse, Jake teria morrido hoje no jantar. — disse Hermione.

Julie olhou assustada para Hermione.

— Co...co...como assim?

— Você acha que eu não vi o Alex e o Harry quase matando o Jake com o olhar só porque ele estava conversando com você?

— Eu não vi nada.

— Porque você acha que o Alex quebrou o copo?

— Porque ele é distraído?

— Porque ele estava morrendo de ciúmes.

— Eu acho que você se confundiu. Não teria porque ele ter ciúmes. Nós nunca tivemos nada. Ele sempre foi o meu melhor amigo e eu não tenho nada com o Jake. Ele é só o meu amigo. Alias, ele é o meu único amigo já que todos os meus antigos amigos me abandonaram. — disse Julie tristemente.

Finalmente aquele assunto tinha vindo á tona. Desde que as aulas tinham começado, Hermione tinha falado algumas vezes com Julie, mas nenhuma delas tinha tocado naquele assunto. Até agora.

— Você sabe porque todos estão fazendo isso.

— Não, eu não sei. É porque eu fui embora sem avisar? — não recebendo resposta, Julie continuou. — É porque eu não dei noticias nesses três anos.

— Você sumiu sem avisar. Nós nos preocupamos, achamos que você tivesse morrido.

— Eu quase morri. — disse Julie num sussurro.


	5. Novo Professor

**Capitulo 4 Novo Professor**

Na mesma hora, Hermione tomou um susto e deixou o livro cair. Só então Julie percebeu o que tinha acabado de falar.

— O...o que?

— Nada, eu não falei nada.

Hermione se levantou e começou a se aproximar de Julie, mas ela levantou na mesma hora e saiu do dormitório. Será que ela tinha ouvido bem? Julie tinha acabado de dizer que tinha quase morrido? O que será que tinha acontecido com Julie durante esses três anos? Hermione decidiu que iria investigar e tentar descobrir algo.

Julie permaneceu na sala comunal por varias horas e só subiu para o dormitório depois de ter certeza de que Hermione já estava dormindo.

O dia amanheceu com uma noticia bem interessante. Harry chegou ao salão principal com seus amigos e pegou o profeta diário para ler as noticias. Foi quando ele deixou o garfo cair e chamou a atenção de várias pessoas. Sem se importar, ele passou o jornal para Hermione, que começou a ler a manchete.

SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTADO

Em um julgamento realizado na tarde de ontem, o foragido Sirius Black foi inocentado de todas as acusações. Há alguns dias, Pedro Pettigrow que tinha sido dado como morto a 16 anos, foi preso após atacar uma família trouxa. Com este ataque, foi comprovado que ele é um comensal da morte. Também foi descoberto que foi Pettigrow que ajudou Você-sabe-quem a matar Lílian e Tiago Potter, pais de Harry Potter e matou 13 trouxas, pondo a culpa dos dois atos em Sirius Black. No julgamento, o réu foi sentenciado a prisão perpetua em Askaban. Já Sirius Black, ninguém sabe o seu paradeiro, mas depois de ser inocentado, provavelmente reaparecerá.

Hermione acabou de ler a noticia e ficou esperando alguma reação de Harry, mas ele estava surpreso demais.

— Isso quer dizer que Sirius não vai mais precisar se esconder? — perguntou Rony.

—Sim, isso quer dizer que ele está livre. — disse Hermione e depois se virou para Harry. — Harry, agora você pode ir morar com ele.

— É eu posso. — disse sorrindo.

Os três continuaram a tomar café-da-manhã e fizeram vários planos para Harry fazer com Sirius. Com a noticia, Hermione se esqueceu de tentar descobrir se o que Julie tinha lhe falado era verdade.

Os dias foram se passando, mas Harry não recebeu nenhuma carta de Sirius. Ele queria saber onde o padrinho estava e se estava bem.

Depois da conversa que Julie teve com Hermione, ela começou a observar as reações de Alex e Harry quando ela estava com Jake. Mas, como ela havia dito a Hermione, não entendia o ciúmes dos colegas. Afinal, todas as vezes que ela estava por perto, eles a tratavam como se ela não existisse e Jake era o único que a tratava bem alem de Luna que veio conversar um dia com ela no jardim.

A principio, Julie se assustou com a atitude da corvinal, mas depois se acostumou. Luna parecia ser uma garota legal e divertida. Mas, uma coisa que Julie não pode deixar de reparar, era que a corvinal não parava de olhar para Rony que estava conversando com Harry. Quando Julie olhou na direção dos dois, reparou que Harry a observava, mas quando ele percebeu que tinha sido flagrado, começou a olhar para o outro lado na mesma hora. Julie sorriu com a atitude dele. Mas provavelmente, ele só estava querendo saber o que ela conversava com Luna.

No jardim, um casal conversava sentado na grama.

— Você parece tão feliz, o que é que aconteceu?

— Sirius, o padrinho do Harry, foi inocentado.

— Ah, eu vi no jornal, ele é primo da minha mãe. É por causa disso que você ta feliz? — perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

— É, Draco ele não teve culpa de nenhum desses crimes do qual foi acusado.

— Mudando de assunto, Hermione eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. — disse ficando serio de repente.

— O que?

— Você percebeu algo de diferente na minha irmã? Ela tem faltado em algumas aulas.

— Não, eu não percebi nada. Mas teve um dia em que eu estava conversando com ela e ela me disse que quase tinha morrido.

Draco olhou espantado para a namorada.

— Como assim?

— Eu também não entendi, mas ela logo desconversou e saiu do quarto.

— Pelo jeito tem algo de errado com a minha irmã.

— É.

A hora do jantar logo chegou e novas surpresas surgiram. Dumbledore levantou e pediu a atenção de todos.

—Meus jovens, eu gostaria de informa-los que no dia 24 de dezembro vai ocorrer uma festa para comemorarmos o natal. Sei que nós estamos no final de novembro, mas acho bom já deixar avisado sobre o baile.

Os alunos começaram a festejar a noticia do baile. Mas Dumbledore pediu silencio novamente.

— Eu também gostaria de informa-los que o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas irá se aposentar e em seu lugar entrará Sirius Black.

O salão mergulhou em total silêncio e as portas se abriram e Sirius entrou. Harry começou a bater palmas e Sirius sorriu para o afilhado. Mas logo seus olhos desviaram para algumas cadeiras de distância de Harry. Seu corpo congelou na mesma hora. Aquela garota parecia ser Narcisa, mas não era possível. Ela já era adulta. Não, não poderia ser. Sirius desviou seus olhos e deu de cara com a mesa da Sonserina e parou novamente. Aquela garota parecia Bella, sua prima. Isso mais parecia uma volta ao passado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e foi em direção a mesa dos professores. Depois iria perguntar a Dumbledore quem eram aquelas garotas. Mas esse ato não passou desapercebido por Draco. Ele olhou para a irmã que o olhou confusa. Os dias se passaram e todos adoraram as aulas de Sirius, pois as aulas dele eram sempre bem descontraídas.


	6. Beijos e quadribol

**cap 5 beijos e quadribol**

O primeiro jogo de quadribol de ano estava chegando e todos estavam ansiosos. Para piorar, o jogo será entre Grifinoria e Sonserina. Este promete ser um jogo bem violento. Toda vez que os alunos das duas casas se encontravam pelos corredores, sempre saia briga. Os monitores das duas casas nada faziam para impedir as brigas. Quem tinha que intervir eram os professores. Nas aulas, havia uma disputa interminável para ver qual casa ganhava mais pontos.

Alem do quadribol, outro assunto que era muito comentado era o baile de natal que estava se aproximando cada vez mais. As meninas andavam de um lado para o outro discutindo com qual vestido ir e se já tinham sido convidadas. Os meninos tinham a cabeça no quadribol e as meninas no baile. Sirius estava sentado em sua sala e estava relembrando uma conversa que teve com Dumbledore.

FLASHBACK

— Professor? Será que eu posso falar com você? — perguntou Sirius na porta da sala de Dumbledore.

— Claro, entre. Aceita uma xícara de chá?

— Não, obrigado.

Sirius se sentou na cadeira em frente a Dumbledore e ficou pensando em como deveria perguntar aquilo ao diretor.

— Acho que sei o que você quer falar comigo.

— Sabe?

— Sim, percebi sua surpresa ontem no jantar.

— Então...

— A garota loira que você viu na mesa da grifinoria é a senhorita Julie Malfoy e a garota morena que estava na mesa da sonserina é a senhorita Melissa Wess. Você provavelmente percebeu a semelhança com suas primas.A senhorita Malfoy é filha de sua prima Narcisa.Já a senhorita Wess não tem nenhum parentesco com sua prima Bella. Admito que quando ela veio para Hogwarts, eu também percebi a semelhança com Bella, mas não há nenhum sinal de parentesco. A família da senhorita Wess veio da Espanha.

— É incrível a semelhança. Mas você disse que Julie é uma Malfoy. Como ela foi parar na grifinoria? Todos os Malfoy são sonserinos.

— É eles são. Mas ela quebrou a tradição, assim como você fez.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Foi assim que Sirius descobriu quem eram as duas garotas. Mas Melissa ainda o intrigava. Ela muito parecida com Bellatrix.

Julie estava indo para o jardim, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

— Julie, espera.

— O que foi Jake?

— Queria falar com você.

Os dois andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e pararam perto do lago negro. Jake parecia nervoso e não parava de passar a mão no cabelo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Julie preocupada.

— Não, não aconteceu nada. — Jake respirou fundo e começou a falar novamente. — Nós temos andado bastante juntos ultimamente.

— É claro, você é o meu único amigo.

— Então, nesses últimos dias eu comecei a sentir algo diferente por você. — vendo que Julie não falou nada, continuou. — eu não quero acabar com a nossa amizade. Se você não quiser nada comigo, eu não toco mais nesse assunto e continuamos a ser só amigos.

Ela começou a rir. Era engraçado ver Jake todo embaraçado.

— Você está me pedindo em namoro? — perguntou Julie tentando segurar o riso.

— Depende, você aceita?

Ela riu do nervosismo do moreno.

— Eu aceito.

— Serio? — perguntou espantado, pois estava achando que levaria um fora.

— Sim.

— Prometo que serei o melhor namorado do mundo.

Ela sorriu, mas foi pega de surpresa quando Jake se aproximou e juntou seus labios ao dela. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos para a cintura dela. Julie sentiu algo estranho. Jake era seu amigo e sabia o seu segredo, mas ela não sentia nada por ele a não ser um carinho de amigo. Tinha aceitado namorar com ele porque talves ele lhe fizesse feliz. Terminaram o beijo e se separaram.

— Acho que esta na hora do jantar.

Os dois foram em direção ao salão principal de mãos dadas. Quando chegaram ao salão, Julie percebeu o olhar raivoso de Alex. Mas aquele olhar logo se transformou em um decepcionado e Alex saiu do salão. Julie olhou para Hermione e esta apenas lhe lançou um olhar de "Eu te avisei". Na mesma hora, Julie começou a se sentir culpada. Jake estava tão feliz que nao percebeu nada.

Os dias começaram a passar voando e o dia do jogo de quadribol se aproximava. O dia tão esperado chegou. No café da manhã, todos estavam tensos. Os times se dirigiram ao campo e o resto dos alunos foram em direção as arquibancadas.

— Você vai ver como os jogos entre grifinoria e sonserina sao violentos. — disse Julie ao namorado.

— É eu percebi que existe uma rivalidade entre as duas casas.

— Grifinorios e sonserinos nunca se deram bem.

— Mas existem exceções, não é? Eu não odeio a minha prima e você disse que antes se dava bem com seu irmao.

— Mas é diferente.

— Por que?

— Porque nós somos parentes.

Jake pensou um pouco e acabou concordando com a namorada. Os dois se dirigiram para as arquibancadas e não perceberam que eram observados por um certo loiro. Aquilo tinha saído do controle. A cada vez que os via juntos, sentia uma dor no peito. Ele a estava perdendo para um maldito grifinorio. Mas como poderia perdê-la? Ela nunca foi sua. Alex sacudiu a cabeca rentando afastar esses pensamentos. Pensaria nisso mais tarde, agora era hora de se concentrar no jogo.

(N.A. gente, nao vou descrever o jogo, pois sou pessima nisso, fiquem sabendo só que a sonserina ganhou)

A chuva começou a ficar cada vez mais forte e as pessoas sairam do campo e foram em direção ao castelo. Dali a pouco haveria uma festa na sala comunal da sonserina para comemorar a vitória. Julie deixou-se ficar para trás. Adorava a chuva. O jardim já estava praticamente deserto, todos estavam dentro do castelo protegidos da chuva. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu alguém atrás de si. Só percebeu quando foi puxada pelo braço. Olhou para a pessoa que estava a sua frente e focalizou aqueles olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos que não saiam do seu pensamento. Mas dessa vez eles nao transmitiam raiva ou como ultimamente, magoa. Eles transmitiam...desejo? Ficaram se encarando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. A chuva em volta deles piorava. Nenhum deles ousava desviar o olhar.

Alex venceu a distancia entre os dois e juntou seus lábios. Soltou o braço dela e a envolveu pela cintura. Julie tentou resistir, mas ela nao podia se enganar queria aquele beijo, necessitava dele próximo a si. Por fim se entregou a ele e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Alex sorriu. Era tão bom tê-la em seus braços.

Beijar Alex era muito diferente de beijar Jake. O beijo do loiro não era calmo, era selvagem. Ele a beijava com desespero como se sua vida dependesse disso. De certo modo era assim que Julie estava se sentindo, não queria que aquele beijo acabasse nunca.

Eles continuaram a se beijar sem se importar com o que acontecia em volta. Quando se separaram para respirar, Julie percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer. Separou-se de Alex.

— Você não devia ter feito isso.

— Até alguns minutos atrás você não parecia pensar assim.

Julie olhou pra ele. Doía ter que fazer isso, mas não havia outra saída. Eles nunca dariam certo juntos. E também, ela não tinha mais tempo.

— Nunca mais faça isso. Eu estou com Jake agora e ele me faz muito feliz. Eu gosto muito dele. — ela viu a dor nos olhos dele. — Por favor, me esqueça. — completou num sussurro.

Afastou-se dele e foi em direção ao castelo. Seria melhor assim. Pelo menos ele se magoaria menos.


	7. O baile

A musica do capitulo é Could it be you da Cascada.

O dia do baile havia finalmente chegado. As meninas corriam de um lado para o outro para resolver os últimos detalhes de suas roupas. Quando deram cinco horas, todas as garotas foram para seus dormitórios se arrumarem enquanto os garotos ficavam conversando. Às oito horas os casais começaram a se dirigir ao salão principal.

Alex já tinha visto Julie do outro lado do salão com Jake. Ela estava linda em um vestido azul tomara que caia. O vestido contrastava com seus olhos. Parecia um anjo. Ele não deu atenção a sua acompanhante (do qual ele nem se lembrava o nome) e se aproximou da loira aproveitando que Jake foi buscar algo para eles beberem e ela estava sozinha. Parou bem atrás dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Está sozinha?

Julie sentiu um arrepio com a proximidade deles.

— O que você quer?

— Eu? Nada.

Close my eyes

Eu fechei meus olhos

I try to hide

Eu tento esconder

I'm listening to my voice inside

Estou a ouvir a minha voz interior

What's on to tell me right or wrong

O que vai me dizer certo ou errado

I need to know where i belong

Eu preciso saber onde eu pertenço

For all the days i ran away

Para todos os dias eu fugi

I never dare to ask me who could i be

Eu nunca me atrevo a pedir quem eu poderia ser

Who can bring back the love that's inside me

Quem é que pode trazer de volta o amor que está dentro de mim

— Então vai embora.

— Porque? Seu namoradinho vai ficar com ciúmes?

— Deixe o Jake fora disso.

Alex apenas deu um sorriso e virou Julie de frente para ele.

— Que tal uma dança?

Julie olhou para a mão estendida a sua frente e pensou em recusar, mas sabia que Alex não desistiria tão fácil.

— Está bem, mas só uma dança.

O casal se dirigiu para o meio da pista e começou a dançar.

Os dois começaram a lembrar dos momentos que passaram juntos. Quando eles eram pequenos e ficaram amigos. Era como se tivesse sido ontem.

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Or do i lose my way

Ou posso perder meu caminho

I'm here but colorblind

Estou aqui porém daltônico

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Or do i break away

Ou posso romper

So leave the past behind

Portanto, deixar o passado para trás

I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes

Eu só quero sentir a luz do sol parar a luta e ver isso nos seus olhos

Wish i just knew what i should do

Queria apenas saber o que eu deveria fazer

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Somebody tell me if it's true i don't have a clue

Alguém me diga se é verdade não tenho a menor idéia

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

FLASHBACK

Uma menina de cinco anos passeava pelos jardins da mansão Malfoy. Ela estava entediada, dentro da mansão acontecia uma festa. Ela procurava o irmão, mas não o encontrou. Assustou-se quando um garoto da mesma idade dela se aproximou.

— Você ta perdida?

Ela olhou para ele e lhe lançou um olhar superior antes de responder.

— Não, essa é a minha casa. — respondeu de forma arrogante como tinha aprendido com o pai.

O menino apenas lhe lançou um olhar divertido.

— Então você é irmã do Draco?

— Sou e você, quem é?

— Alex Cairer.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para ele e depois começou a ir em direção contrária a da mansão. Alex logo foi atrás da menina.

— Ei! Espera. Você não vai me dizer o seu nome?

Julie não parou de andar, mas andou mais devagar.

— Julie Malfoy.

— Você ta procurando alguma coisa?

— O meu irmão. — disse sem olhar para ele.

— Eu posso te ajudar a achar ele.

Os dois não disseram mais nenhuma palavra e continuaram a procurar Draco. Depois do que pareceram horas, os dois voltaram para festa sem sucesso.

— Sabe, você parece ser legal, poderíamos ser amigos.

— Meu pai disse que amizade é só para os fracos.

— E você acredita no seu pai?

Julie lhe lançou um sorriso sapeca.

—Não.

FIM DO FHASHBACK

Too many things said and done

Demasiadas coisas dito e feito

Sure if you could be the one

Claro, se você pode ser meu único

To dry the tears i left behind

Para secar as lágrimas que deixei para trás

To chase these demons off my mind

Para afugentar esses demônios fora da minha mente

Depois daquele dia nasceu uma grande amizade entre os dois e eles não se desgrudaram mais.

— Por que você está namorando ele? — perguntou Alex de repente.

Julie olhou nos olhos dele por longos minutos e por fim respondeu.

— Porque ele não me trata mal, porque ele realmente gosta de mim.

Alex engoliu em seco ao ouvir a resposta dela.

— Você me magoou.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Alex resolveu não insistir. A musica mudava, mas eles nem perceberam e continuaram dançando. Novamente as lembranças surgiram na mente dos dois.

I see your face

Eu vejo seu rosto

Touch your skin

Toco a sua pele

Is this a fight

Será esta uma luta

We both can't win

Nós dois não podemos ganhar

Sometimes the truth is miles apart

Às vezes, a verdade é milhas além

But it's hard to break your heart

Mas é difícil de quebrar o seu coração

FLASHBACK

Um garoto de nove anos andava em meio aos convidados. Era a sua festa de aniversario. De repente ele ouviu alguém lhe chamando e virou. A única coisa que viu foi um vulto. Julie tinha acabado de se jogar em seus braços. Alguns segundos depois ela se afastou.

— Feliz aniversario!

Alex demorou um pouco para responder, ainda estava atordoado pelo abraço que tinha acabado de receber. Não recebendo resposta do amigo, Julie percebeu que tinha assustado ele com o abraço.

— Desculpa pelo abraço, é que eu queria te desejar feliz aniversario. — disse sem jeito.

— Não, tá tudo bem e obrigado pelos parabéns. E cadê o Draco?

Julie se virou o ficou procurando o irmão atrás de si.

— Eu achei que ele estivesse vindo atrás de mim. — disse dando de ombros.

Mais atrás vinham o casal Malfoy junto com Draco.

— Julie Malfoy, você enlouqueceu? Sair correndo desse jeito? — ralhou o Sr Malfoy.

— Sinto muito.

— E aí cara, feliz aniversario. — disse Draco apertando a mão de Alex.

— Obrigado.

Logo o casal Malfoy se afastou, restando apenas as três crianças.

— Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não sabe? — perguntou Draco sorrindo.

— É claro — respondeu sorrindo também.

— Dois anos para Hogwarts. — os dois falaram juntos.

Julie apenas riu dos dois.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Or do i lose my way

Ou posso perder meu caminho

I'm here but colorblind

Estou aqui, porém daltônica

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Or do i break away

Ou posso romper

So leave the past behind

Portanto, deixar o passado para trás

I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes

Eu só quero sentir a luz do sol parar a luta e ver isso nos seus olhos

Wish i just knew what i should do

Queria apenas sabia que eu deveria fazer

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Somebody tell me if it's true i don't have a clue

Alguém me diga se é verdade não tenho a menor idéia

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Aquelas lembranças atingiam os dois de tal maneira, que deixavam tristes. Aquela época parecia tão distante. Uma época em que eles eram felizes, uma época em que não haviam preocupações. Parecia que nada iria destruir a amizade deles. E agora eles estavam distantes, se tratando como desconhecidos. Antes Alex a tratava como uma irmã e agora fazia de tudo para feri-la.

— O que você quer realmente?

— Você.

Baby i don't wanna waste your love

Baby eu não quero perder seu amor

Though it's hard to just walk on

Ainda é difícil andar só

Well will this hurt be neverending

Bem este vai ser magoado nunca mais

Where do i belong

Onde eu pertenço

Julie sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a resposta dele. Seu coração começou a acelerar. O que será que estava acontecendo? Por que a presença dele estava causando todas essas reações? A musica mudou novamente e eles continuaram a dançar. Alex se aproximou mais dela. Julie fechou os olhos por alguns minutos e depois os reabriu e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. Azul e verde.

— Vá embora, por favor. — sussurrou para ele.

— Me afaste. — sussurrou ele na orelha dela.

Percebendo que Julie não o afastou, sorriu e se aproximou mais ainda. Encostou sua testa na dela e sussurrou.

— Você já fugiu uma vez, não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente.

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Or do i lose my way

Ou posso perder meu caminho

I'm here but colorblind

Estou aqui, porém daltônica

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Or do i break away

Ou posso romper

Just to leave the past behind

Portanto, deixar o passado para trás

I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes

Eu só quero sentir a luz do sol parar a luta e ver isso nos seus olhos

Wish i just knew what i should do

Queria apenas sabia que eu deveria fazer

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Somebody tell me if it's true i don't have a clue

Alguém me diga se é verdade não tenho a menor idéia

Could it be you

Poderia ser você

Acabou com o espaço entre os dois e a beijou. Percebendo que ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, aprofundou o beijo. Aquele era um beijo que ambos ansiavam. Alex sentiu como se tudo se encaixasse de repente. O ciúmes que ele sentia de Jake, o vazio que ele sentiu ao saber que Julie estava namorando Jake. As sensações ao beijar Julie na chuva e beija-la agora. Ele estava apaixonado por ela.

Julie não poderia negar, ela queria aquele beijo. Beijar Alex era muito bom. Mas será que ela estava gostando dele? Não, não podia. Ela estava namorando Jake. E de repente, como um flash, ela lembrou do namorado. Ela o estava traindo, dançando com Alex e agora o beijando. E se afastou de Alex.

Maybe it is me

Talvez seja eu

Used to plan to see that it's you

Usada para ver que o plano é você

For everything i am everything i need lies in you

Por tudo que eu sempre precisei eu preciso mentiras em você

— Eu...eu não posso.

— Por que?

Mas ela não pode responder, por que começou a se sentir tonta. Só deu tempo de Alex segura-la, pois a seguir ela desmaiou.


	8. Ala hospitalar

Quando Julie desmaiou, o salao inteiro praticamente parou e todos olharam para ela. Alex a pegou no colo e a levou para a Ala Hospitalar. Teve a vaga noção de que Draco e Hermione vinham logo atrás. Quando chegou a Ala Hospitalar, colocou Julie na primeira cama que viu e foi chamar Madame Pomfrey que se assustou quando viu Julie.

— O que aconteceu com ela?

— Nós estávamos dançando e de repente ela desmaiou.

Madame Pomfrey expulsou todos da ala hospitalar e começou a dar várias poções para Julie. Logo Dumbledore apareceu.

— Papoula, como ela esta?

— Não esta bem, desta vez ela teve uma forte recaida.

— Ela vai ter que ser transferida para o St. Muggles?

— Se ela não melhorar, nem os medibruxos de lá poderão fazer alguma coisa.

Dumbledore assentiu e saiu dali. Quando chegou do lado de fora, viu alguns jovens virem em sua direção e falarem ao mesmo tempo.

— Calma.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e esperaram Dumbledore falar alguma coisa.

— A senhorita Malfoy não esta bem, portanto não poderão entrar na ala hospitalar. Sugiro que voltem para o baile.

— Ela vai ficar bem?

— Eu não sei senhor Malfoy, mas espero que sim.

Todos começaram a ir em direção ao salão, mas Alex mudou de ideia.

— Draco, eu vou para o dormitorio. A noite acabou para mim.

— Tudo bem. Eu acho que tambem vou dormir daqui a pouco.

Alex assentiu e foi em direção contraria. Quando chegou ao dormitorio, se atirou na cama e ficou pensando no beijo e acabou adormecendo.

Draco e Hermione deixaram que Harry, Rony e Jake fossem mais à frente e ficaram para trás.

— Eu acho que tem algo de errado com a minha irmã. Primeiro ela falta às aulas e depois desmaia.

— Mas ela não fala nada. Eu já tentei conversar com ela.

— Eu não sei o que vou fazer se algo acontecer com a minha irmã. — disse baixando a cabeça.

Hermione parou na frente de Draco e levantou a cabeça do loiro.

— Draco, nada vai acontecer com vai ver, logo ela vai estar bem.

— E se ela não melhorar?

Hermione percebeu que o namorado tinha lagrimas nos olhos. Ela nada pode fazer a não ser abraça-lo. Ela tambem esperava que Julie ficasse bem.

Jake tambem resolveu ir para o dormitorio. Julie estava piorando e ele não podia contar nada a ninguem.

Quando Dumbledore deixou os adolescentes para trás, encontrou Sirius encostado na parede do corredor de sua sala. Vendo que o diretor se aproximava, Sirius desencostou da parede e foi em direção a ele.

— Como ela esta?

— Não esta bem.

— O que ela tem? — perguntou preocupado.

— Desculpe Sirius, mas os pais pediram sigilo.

— Voce não pode mesmo me dizer?

— Sinto muito.

— Mas ela vai ficar bem?

— Não sei, eu realmente não sei.

Os dias se passaram e a noticia de que Julie não estava bem, logo se espalhou por todo o castelo. Madame Pomfrey tinha proibido qualquer tipo de visita. Ninguem sabia o que Julie tinha. Os dias se transformaram em semanas e nada de Julie sair da ala hospitalar. Depois da 3a semana liberaram as visitas. Assim que Draco soube, foi logo ver a irmã. Chegando lá, encontrou Alex ja sentado do lado da cama de Julie.

— Ela esta dormindo. — disse sem tirar os olhos da loira.

Os dois ficaram por um bom tempo sentados em silêncio a observando até que ela abriu os olhos.

— Olha só quem acordou. — disse Draco.

Julie olhou de Alex para Draco. O que ela estava fazendo na ala hospitalar? Sera que tinha tido outra recaida?

— Eu dormi muito?

— Não, imagina, só três semanas. — dessa vez quem respondeu foi Alex.

— Tudo isso? — perguntou assustada.

— É. Esta na hora de voce nos dizer o que e que esta acontecendo.

— Eu… — ela olhou para as proprias mãos e depois para eles. — Eu vou dizer, mas não agora. Esperem-me sair daqui.

— Tudo bem.

Jake entrou pela porta e após ver Alex, sentiu mais firmeza ainda em fazer o que deveria. Ele se aproximou da cama e logo os três loiros ficaram quietos.

— Oi dorminhoca.

— Oi.

— Será que eu posso conversar com a Julie em particular? — perguntou olhando para os dois sonserinos.

Draco olhou para a irmã que apenas assentiu e então se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Alex ficou um pouco relutante, mas seguiu Draco para fora. Julie olhou para o namorado.

— Eu to encrencada, não é?

Jake suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

— Julie nós temos que terminar.

— O que?

— Esta na cara que você esta apaixonada pelo Alex.

— Eu não sei o que eu sinto por ele. — disse abaixando a cabeça.

— E melhor você descobrir antes que seja tarde. — e depois continuou.

— Você deveria contar a eles a verdade.

— Eu não sei.

— Julie eles merecem saber.

— Eu disse a eles que contaria depois que eu saisse daqui, mas eu não sei se consigo.

— Voce consegue.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos. Cada um deles estava imerso em pensamentos.

— Foi bom namorar você. — disse dando um sorriso triste.

— Tambem foi bom namorar você.

— Jake, eu te magoei?

— Não. — disse, mas percebendo que a loira não acreditava, continuou. — Olha Julie, eu realmente gosto de você, mas eu sei que não e comigo que voce vai ser feliz.

Julie olhou para ele e sorriu. Ele estava certo.

— Obrigada Jake.

— Pelo que?

— Por ser um otimo amigo e ter ficado do meu lado esse tempo todo.

— De nada. — disse sorrindo.

Longe dali, no jardim um outro casal conversava.

— Gina, eu andei pensando no baile e percebi algo. 

A ruiva olhou para ele e ficou com medo do que ouviria. Harry pegou a mão dela e olhou em seus olhos.

— Eu gosto de você mais do que como a irmã do meu melhor amigo.

Gina começou a sorrir. Sera que ele se declararia para ela?

— Você quer namorar comigo?

— É claro que eu quero.

Harry sorriu e a beijou. Rony que observava tudo de longe não gostou muito. Hermione logo percebeu que o amigo iria armar um escandalo.

— Rony, não os impeça de serem felizes.

— Mas, Mione, ela é minha irmazinha.

— Eu sei Rony, mas ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele. Ele não vai magoa-la. É o Harry.

Rony olhou mais uma vez para o casal e suspirou.

— Tudo bem.

Uma semana depois, Julie ja estava melhor e pode sair da ala hospitalar. Ela respirou fundo, agora teria que encarar o irmão e os amigos. Contaria a verdade, não esconderia mais nada.


	9. Descobrindo um segredo

Julie procurou Alex e o encontrou no jardim conversando com os outros sonserinos.

— Alex.

Ao ouvir o seu nome, o loiro se virou e deu de cara com uma Julie palida.

— Julie! Quando você saiu da ala hospitalar?

— Hoje cedo.

Ele se aproximou dela e a segurou pelos ombros com se ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

— Você esta pá seja melhor você voltar para lá.

Ela queria dizer que concordava com ele, que seria melhor voltar para lá. Mas respirou fundo, não poderia mais adiar esse momento.

— Não, eu estou. Nós temos que conversar.

— Conversar? — Alex olhou para ela tentando se lembrar sobre o que eles tinham que conversar até que lembrou. — Ah, conversar. É, nós temos mesmo.

— Onde esta o meu irmão?

—Eu não sei, mas vamos procura-lo.

Andaram por todo o jardim até acharem Draco que estava sentado com Hermione. Os dois se aproximaram deles.

— Julie! Que bom que você está melhor.

— Obrigada. Hermione será que você poderia procurar o Harry e o Rony. Acho que eles deveriam ouvir o que eu vou falar.

— Por que eles têm que ouvir? — perguntou Alex emburrado.

— Por que eles têm tanto direito de ouvir quanto você.

— Por que você não chama o seu namoradinho tambem?

—Alex não comece.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione voltou com Harry e Rony. Todos se sentaram no chão e Julie começou a falar.

— Vocês devem estar pensando porque eu chamei todos vocês aqui, mas como eu já tinha prometido ao Alex e ao meu irmão, eu vou explicar o que aconteceu durante esses três anos em que eu estive fora e por que eu desmaiei no baile. — ela respirou fundo e continuou. — Eu sumi, pois comecei a passar mal. Minha mãe me levou ao St Muggles e lá eu descobri que estava doente. — percebendo que Draco diria alguma coisa, ela logo completou. — eu pedi para nossos pais não falarem nada a você. Durante estes três anos eu estive fazendo tratamentos de todos os tipos.

Há essa hora Hermione já estava chorando, ela já tinha percebido o que Julie diria a seguir. Trocou um olhar com a loira que percebendo que a amiga tinha entendido aonde ela queria chegar, apenas assentiu. Era tão injusto, ela não merecia aquilo. Julie parou para enxugar as lagrimas e tentou ganhar forças para dizer o que deveria. Alex colocou sua mão sobre a dela e ela sorriu entre as lagrimas.

— Mas você melhorou não é? Por isso você voltou para Hogwarts. — disse Alex tentando acreditar nas proprias palavras.

— Esses tratamentos não mudaram em nada. Eu estou morrendo.

Todos entraram em choque ao mesmo tempo. Hermione começou a chorar mais ainda e logo foi abraçada por Draco.

— Quando eu falei que tinha quase morrido, Hermione, é que eu cheguei a piorar tanto que quase morri.

— Tem certeza de que não tem cura? — perguntou Harry.

— Tenho, é uma doença rara, esses tratamentos só ajudaram a prolongar a minha vida. Sem eles eu provavelmente ja teria morrido.

— Por que você não nos contou? — perguntou Draco.

— Porque eu não queria que vocês tivessem pena de mim.

— Nos não teríamos pena de você. Teríamos lhe ajudado a enfrentar tudo isso. — disse Hermione.

— Mas você esta melhor agora, não está? — perguntou Rony.

— Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja curada.

— Julie, por que você voltou para Hogwarts? Por que não esta continuando os tratamentos? — perguntou Harry.

— Porque eles não dão mais resultados. Eu conversei com o professor Dumbledore e ele me deixou voltar para Hogwarts. Eu não sei quando vou morrer, pode ser que seja amanhã, como pode ser que seja só daqui alguns meses. Eu desmaiei no baile porque tive uma recaída. Não deixaram ninguém entrar na Ala Hospitalar porque eu disse que nao queria que ninguem soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Mas vocês perceberam que tinha algo de errado, não perceberam?

— Sim, você começou a faltar em varias aulas e eu até perguntei para Hermione se ela sabia de algo e foi aí que ela me contou sobre a conversa de vocês. Foi a partir daí que nós percebemos que tinha algo errado. — disse Draco.

— Bem, vocês me perdoam por eu ter sumido durante esses três anos sem avisar?

— Claro. — disse Hermione.

— Sim. — disse Draco.

— Com certeza. — disse Harry.

— Sim. — disse Rony.

Julie ficou feliz pelos amigos a terem perdoado, mas de repente percebeu que havia algo de errado. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Alex olhando para o lago negro. Ele não tinha falado quase nada durante toda a conversa e não tinha respondido a sua pergunta. Mau sinal. No meio da conversa ele tinha soltado a sua mão sem que ela percebesse. Mau sinal de novo. Tudo isso não passou desapercebido por Draco que resolveu deixar os dois a sós.

— Bem, eu vou para a biblioteca fazer um dever que eu tinha esquecido, vem comigo Hermione. — disse Draco.

— Vai você, eu vou ficar aqui conversando com a Julie.

— Vem comigo, eu preciso da sua ajuda. — e saiu de lá com uma Hermione emburrada. Harry e Rony levantaram e foram embora, restando apenas os dois loiros.

Julie levantou-se, mas sentiu uma tontura fazendo com que Alex levantasse rapidamente e a segurasse.

— Tem certeza de que você esta bem?

— Estou, mas você ainda não disse nada.

Os dois caminharam pelo jardim. Alex viu Jake do outro lado do jardim conversando com Melissa.

— Você não vai contar para o seu namorado? — perguntou sarcastico.

— Não já sabe.

O loiro parou no mesmo instante e olhou perplexo para Julie.

— O QUE?

Ela suspirou, é por isso que ela não queria contar a ele.

— Você confia mais nele do que em mim?

Por que ele sempre era tão dramatico?

— Você queria que eu lhe contasse? Com você me tratando mal daquele jeito?

— Se eu soubesse da verdade, não faria aquilo.

— Será? Porque agora você sabe e continua me tratando mal. — disse magoada.

Ele baixou a cabeça e Julie suspirou.

— Alex, eu contei a ele primeiro porque ele era um estranho, porque era mais facil do que contar a você, que eu conheço há doze anos. Eu confio em você. —ela levantou o rosto dele com a mão e olhou nos olhos dele. — Eu terminei com Jake.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Ficaram alguns minutos assim até que Julie o afastou.

— Sabe, você ainda não me disse se me perdoa ou não.

— É claro que sim.

Julie sorriu para ele e eles continuaram andando. Quando estavam em uma parte mais afastada do jardim, Alex a prensou em uma arvore e a beijou. Ela não mostrou resistência nenhuma. Desde que acordou na ala hospitalar e se lembrou da noite do baile, ela ansiava por aquele beijo novamente. Era estranho beijar o seu melhor amigo, mas isso já estava virando rotina. Primeiro na chuva, depois no baile, antes de desmaiar. Desmaiar! A verdade a atingiu tão forte que se separou de Alex na mesma hora com se tivesse levado choque.

— Por que você sempre interrompe os nossos beijos?

— Nós não podemos fazer isso.

— Por que? Você não disse que tinha termida com o Jake?

— Não é por causa dele. Eu estou morrendo. Você merece alguém saudavel.

— Mas eu quero você. Eu não me importo que voce esteja morrendo. Sabe por que? Porque eu estou apaixonado por você. Nenhuma outra garota faz com que eu me sinta bem quando a estou beijando. Nenhuma outra garota me faz sentir completo. Eu te amo.

— Isso não é justo com você.

— Nada que você me falar vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

Julie olhou para ele por longos minutos. Ela o amava tanto e queria ficar com ele, mas não era justo. Ah, que se dane. Ela merecia um pouco de felicidade. E se ele não se importava que ela estivesse morrendo, ela também não deveria se importar. Abriu um grande sorriso e o abraçou.

— Eu também te amo. — sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ele a afastou um pouco.

— Eu sabia que você não resistiria ao meu charme. — disse convencido.

— Cala a boca e me beija.

— Você que manda. — e a beijou em seguida.


	10. Slythrin party

Parecia que tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Julie tinha conseguido os amigos de volta, tinha terminado um namoro e já começava outro. Depois dela ter contado o segredo para os amigos, não teve mais nenhuma recaída, parecia muito bem de saúde.

Uma manhã tranquila, os alunos conversavam enquanto iam para as aulas. Tudo normal. Até um certo loiro resolver acabar com todo a calma.

— NÃO ACREDITO.

Uma loira que ia em direção a sua primeira aula se assustou e foi até a origem do grito. Alex gritava com seus colegas de casa que pareciam não dar a minima para o que ele falava.

— O que aconteceu? Quem morreu? — perguntou Julie.

— É só o Alex fazendo escandalo. — disse Draco entediado.

— Você disse que não sabia que dia era hoje.

— E dai? Hoje é sexta. O que tem de tão especial?

Julie olhou para Alex e depois para Draco. Por que o loiro estava fazendo tanto escandalo? Até parece que Draco não sabia que dia era aquele. Não é como se ele tivesse esquecido já que Alex não parava de falar sobre isso a duas semanas.

— Você esqueceu. — disse o sonserino magoado.

— Ok. Chega de drama. —disse Julie.

Era melhorar parar logo com aquilo antes que a conversa acabasse tomando um rumo desagradavel. Era incrivel como os sonserinos tinham aquele dom. Conseguiam fazer uma conversa amena se transformar em uma briga feia.

— Alex, é claro que ele sabe que hoje é seu aniversario. — e dizendo isso todos os sonserinos começaram a rir com exceção de Alex.

— Serio? — perguntou o loiro ainda desconfiado.

— Cara, você achou que a gente ia esquecer o seu aniversario? — perguntou Adam tentando parar de rir.

O loiro olhou para os amigos e se sentiu envergonhado por ter gritado com eles.

— Agora que o Alex parou de fazer drama, vamos falar sobre o que interessa. A festa de hoje a noite. — disse Bernard.

— Vai ser no salão comunal, assim não levanta suspeitas.

— Só os sonserinos vão ser convidados.

— Uhm uhm.

— Ah, amor, você não conta. É praticamente uma sonserina. — disse Alex

abraçando a namorada.

— Sei, mas acho que você tambem deveria convidar a Hermione ja que ela namora o meu irmão.

— É verdade.

Os sonserinos passaram o resto do dia programando todos os detalhes para a festa de Alex. Draco ficou encarregado de não deixar nenhum dos professores descobrirem.

A festa estava bombando. Todos os sonserinos estavam lá e é claro alguns outros penetras. Varias pessoas passavam pela roda dos populares para dar os parabens a Alex. Ele estava feliz. Aquele era o melhor aniversario que ele tinha tido nos ultimos dez anos.

Num canto mais afastado de todos, estava Melissa. Estava ali apenas porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Ficou tão distraida que não percebeu a aproximaçao de um certo moreno.

— Vai ficar isolada ai a festa inteira, Wess?

A morena deu um pulo de susto e se virou dando de cara com com Adam.

— O que você quer? — perguntou mal-humorada.

— Nada, só queria saber se você vai ficar isolada a festa inteira.

— Não te interessa.

— Que mal humor. — disse rindo da cara da morena.

— Vai embora.

— Por que? Pensei que minha presença lhe agradasse.

— Pois pensou errado. — e dizendo isso saiu deixando o sonserino para tras.

— Pelo jeito a Wess te deu um pé na bunda. — disse Bernard se aproximando do amigo.

— É, mas eu ainda vou faze-la se apaixonar por mim.

Em outro canto estavam duas grifinorias conversando alegremente.

— Esta festa ta bem animada, não é?

— Você nunca tinha ido a uma festa sonserina antes? — perguntou Julie rindo da cara da amiga.

— Não.

A loira sorriu para a amiga enquanto bebia uma bebida estranha que ela nem sabia o que era, mas tinha certeza de que tinha alcool. Ela nem se importava. Toda festa sonserina era assim. Bebidas das mais estranhas e todas possuiam grande quantidade de alcool. A atenção das duas logo foi desviada com a aproximação de um loiro.

— Se divertindo? — perguntou Alex enquanto enlaçava a cintura da namorada.

— Muito. —respondeu a loira, ja que Hermione estava ocupada olhando horrorizada para um casal que praticamente se engolia em um sofa.

O casal de loiros acompanhou o olhar da amiga e riram da cara dela.

— Hermione, esqueça por uma noite que você e uma monitora e se divirta. —disse Alex. — Bom agora você vai ter que ficar sozinha pois eu vou roubar a minha namorada um pouco, afinal de contas, essa é a minha noite. — e dizendo isso se afastou levando Julie.

— Ta gostando da festa? — perguntou enquantou se dirigiam para o meio da pista de dança.

— É claro, ainda mais porque você ta aqui.

Julie sorriu para o namorado e o beijou. Alex a fazia se sentir bem. Fazia com que ela esquecesse os problemas. Que a qualquer momento ela poderia morrer. Não queria nem pensar em como Alex ficaria depois que ela se fosse. E com isso começou a chorar. O loiro percebendo que Julie chorava, levantou sua cabeça.

— Ei, amor o que foi? — perguntou preocupado.

— Eu ja te disse o quanto eu te amo?

— Não nos ultimos dez minutos. — disse sorrindo.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu tambem me amo.

— Seu bobo. — disse batendo de leve no ombro dele.

— Ei, hoje é meu aniversario, você não pode me bater. — disse fingindo estar

indignado e depois sorriu. — Eu tambem te amo.

Hermione para não ficar sozinha, foi atras de Draco.

— Foi abandonada pela minha irmã? — perguntou Draco com uma sombracelha levantada quando a namorada parou ao seu lado.

— É, Alex a raptou.

O loiro sorriu e olhou em direção a pista de dança na qual sua irmã dançava abraçada com o namorado.

— Eles formam um belo casal. — disse Pansy ao seu lado.

— É, formam. — concordou Draco. Ele nunca tinha visto sua irmã tão feliz quanto agora.

Bernard subiu em cima de uma mesa e fez sinal para o dj parar com a musica.

— Ei gente, eu sei que todo mundo quer voltar a dançar ou se agarrar, mas ta na hora de cantar parabens para o meu amigo.

— Parabens. — disse Julie dando um beijo rapido no namorado.

A festa durou até as duas da manhã e logo todos foram para seus dormitorios. Sorte deles que o dia seguinte era sabado, eles não teriam aula, então não precisariam acordar cedo.

Na mesa da sonserina, todos pareciam dormir em cima de seus pratos. Harry e Rony olhavam para a mesa das cobras curiosos com o comportamento dos colegas.

— O que sera que deu neles? — perguntou Rony ao amigo.

— Sei la.

Os dois foram distraidos com a chegada de Hermione que parecia que não tinha dormido direito.

— Hermione, onde voce tava? — perguntou Harry para amiga assim que ela se sentou ao lado de Rony.

— Quer falar baixo? Eu tô com dor de cabeça. — disse mal-humorada.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam e se viraram espantados para a amiga.

— Er, Hermione, você ta de ressaca? — perguntou Harry.

— Tô.

— Você nunca bebeu antes.

— É, mas ontem eu aniversario do Alex e ele deu uma festa.

— Então é por isso que os sonserinos estão daquele jeito.

— De que jeito? — perguntou Hermione.

—Parecendo mortos vivos.

— Bom dia gente. — disse Julie se sentando ao lado de Harry.

— Bom dia.

— Você tambem tá de ressaca? — perguntou Rony.

— Nossa, que sutil. — lamentou Harry.

— O que? — perguntou a loira sem entender nada, mas compreendeu quando o ruivo apontou com a cabeça Hermione. — Ah, nem tanto. É que eu ja estou acostumada com essas tô mesmo é com sono. Tive que ficar até o final da festa para ver se Alex não aprontava nada.

— Pelo jeito essa festa foi boa.

— Sim, festas sonserinas sempre são boas.

— E cadê o seu namorado? — perguntou Harry percebendo que o loiro não estava na mesa da sonserina.

— Dormindo. Ele não vai acordar antes das três da tarde. É sempre assim.

Passaram o resto do café-da-manhã conversando sobre besteiras enquanto Hermione continuava mal humorada.


	11. Revelações

Amanhecia mais um dia em Hogwarts, Julie estava sentada na mesa da sonserina após muita insistência de Alex que estava com um braço apoiado na mesa e a cabeça apoiada na mão e fingia dormir enquanto Draco discutia estratégias de quadribol. A cada hora que Draco fazia uma pausa, Adam tentava mudar de assunto, mas Draco sempre lhe lançava uma cara feia e continuava dizendo que eles tinham que ganhar o campeonato de quadribol.

Após meia hora, Hermione entrou no salão e Julie deu um suspiro de alivio. Com certeza Hermione conseguiria distrair Draco e faze-lo mudar de assunto. A morena se aproximou da mesa deles e olhou curiosa para todos que pareciam entediados.

— Granger, nunca pensei que ia ficar tão feliz em te ver. — disse Bernard.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou se sentando ao lado do namorado.

— Nada demais, apenas o Draco falando sobre estrategias de quadribol e querendo que a gente treine mais. — disse Alex.

— Nós temos que treinar mais.

— Mas não podemos mudar de assunto?

— Sobre o que vocês querem falar? — perguntou emburrado.

— Mãe? — perguntou Julie surpresa.

— Você quer falar sobre a sua mãe? — Alex achou estranho o novo tema do assunto.

— Não, eu quero dizer que a minha mãe está ali. — disse apontando para a porta do salão principal.

Todos olharam na direção que a loira apontou e estranharam. Desde de quando Narcisa Malfoy visitava Hogwarts? O que teria acontecido para que a bela mulher viesse a Hogwarts? Os dois irmãos se olharam e foram em direção a mulher.

— Mãe? O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Draco.

— Ora, eu não posso visitar os meus filhos? — falou Narcisa, mas vendo que os filhos não acreditavam, se deu por vencida. — Tudo bem, eu vim ver como você estava, Julie. Madame Ponfrey me escreveu há algumas semanas e me disse que você passou mal.

— É, mas ja estou melhor.

— Alguem fez ela melhorar rapido. — disse Draco fazendo a irmã ficar vermelha.

— Alguem? — perguntou Narcisa curiosa.

— Bem, é mãe, eu tô namorando o Alex.

— Serio? Que bom, ele é um otimo garoto.

Mas algo, ou melhor, alguem,destraiu a mulher. Melissa acabava de entrar no salão principal. Quando Narcisa a olhou se assustou e quase desmaiou. Aquela garota era a cara de sua irmã. Não podia ser. Ela sabia quem era a garota.

— Mãe? A senhora esta bem? — perguntou Julie preocupada.

— O que?

— A senhora ficou palida de repente, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, não aconteceu nada.

Mas a mulher finalmente desmaiou quando bateu os olhos na mesa dos professores e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Sirius Black. Seus piores pesadelos finalmente se concretizavam.

Sirius estranhou a presença de sua prima no castelo, mas ficou quieto a observando conversar com os filhos. Viu quando Melissa entrou no salão e Narcisa teve a mesma reação que ele teve ao ver a morena pela primeira vez. Mas viu tambem quando o espanto logo se transformou em pavor. Naquela hora teve a certeza de que sua prima sabia de alguma coisa e sua certeza se confirmou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Narcisa e a viu desmaiar. Sua primeira reação foi se levantar e ir até a loira e a ajudar.

Dumbledore apareceu do seu lado e mandou que a levasse até a ala hospitalar.

Narcisa acordou e percebeu a presença dos filhos e de Sirius. Então, tudo era real. Começou a chorar na mesma hora. Sirius se aproximou e tentou acalma-la. Ele sabia que a prima só chorava quando estava desesperada.

— Não pode ser verdade. — Narcisa murmurava nervosa.

Dumbledore entrou na ala hospitalar e se aproximou da cama da loira.

— Senhora Malfoy? — Narcisa levantou a cabeça — A senhora se sente melhor?

— Sim.

Ela olhou para os filhos e para Sirius. Decidiu que era a hora da verdade.Não aguentava mais carregar o peso daquele filha estava morrendo, ela merecia saber a verdade antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Senhor Dumbledore, eu gostaria de conversar com minha filha e Sirius em particular.

— A senhora tem certeza?

— Eu...tudo bem, o senhor pode ficar e acho que Julie vai acabar contando para o Draco depois mesmo.

— Devo chamar mais alguem para essa conversa, senhora Malfoy?

— Sim.

— Eu ja volto. — e com isso Dumbledore saiu.

— Mãe, o que esta acontecendo?

— Você ja vai descobrir.

O diretor voltou alguns minutos depois com Melissa.

— Porque não nos sentamos todos? — ele conjurou cadeiras para todos enquanto Narcisa se sentava melhor na cama.

— O que eu vou contar é algo que eu guardei por muitos anos. Se eu não contei antes é porque eu queria proteger você Julie.

— Mãe, você está me assustando.

— Foi durante a primeira guerra. Naquela época eu estava casada com Lucius e tinha acabado de ter Draco. Eu me sentia rejeitada, Lucius nunca foi um marido amoroso. Em um dia que eu estava andando pelo Beco Diagonal me encontrei com Sirius. Ele sempre brincava comigo quando eramos menores. Ele me deu a atenção que eu desejava. Foi só uma noite, eu sabia que não poderiamos ter um envolvimento, estavamos em guerra e em lados opostos. Quando eu descobri que estava gravida, entrei em panico. Resolvi então dizer a Lucius que o filho era dele. Na época ele acreditou, mas quando Julie começou a crescer, ficou evidente que ela não era filha dele. Um pouco antes dela nascer, eu fiquei sabendo que Sirius tinha sido preso por causa da morte dos Potter.

Narcisa parou um pouco para respirar. Aquela hora ela ja chorava. Sirius não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Julie era sua filha. Ele era pai. Julie estava chocada com tudo o que sua mãe falava. Ela sempre se sentiu diferente de Lucius, mas nunca passou por sua cabeça que ele não era seu pai. Sentiu Draco apertar sua mão lhe dando força.

— Alguns meses depois eu soube que Bella tinha ficado gravida. Ninguem percebeu nada, ela inventou uma viagem e ficou fora durante toda a gestação. Eu descobri que o pai da criança dela era o Sirius tambem. Era obvio, Bella sempre teve uma paixão por ele quando eramos mais novas. Eu me lembro até hoje, o dia em que ela me contou tudo. Ela estava triste, teve que abandonar a criança antes que o lorde descobrisse. Ela me disse que tinha deixado a criança com uma familia bruxa na Espanha. Eu contei a ela sobre Julie e ela ficou furiosa. Disse que eu não tinha o direito de ter ficado com Sirius. Bella ficou com odio e disse que contaria ao lorde a verdade e eu tive que lhe dizer que se ela contasse eu tambem contaria sobre ela. Bella disse que nunca me perdoaria e se afastou de mim totalmente.

Dessa vez quem ficou espantada foi Melissa. Ela sabia que os Wess não eram sua verdadeira familia. Mas descobrir que sua mãe era uma comensal da morte procurada foi horrivel. Sirius se espantou mais ainda. Outra filha? Num dia ele é um dos ultimos marotos vivos. No outro ele é pai das filhas de suas primas.

— Quando Lucius descobriu que Julie não era filha dele, eu implorei para que ele não fizesse nada com ela, mas as coisas pioraram quando ela veio para Hogwarts e entrou na grifinoria. Eu disse a Lucius que se ele a expulsasse de casa eu iria embora e levaria Draco junto, por isso ele não fez nada.

— Por que você está contando tudo isso só agora? — Sirius sabia que Narcisa ainda estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Narcisa olhou para o primo e pensou se deveria contar a ele, mas Julie foi mais rapida.

— Porque eu estou morrendo.

Tanto Sirius como Melissa olharam para a grifinoria espantados. Draco não pareceu surpreso com a noticia,o que não passou desapercebido pela loira mais velha.

— Morrendo? — perguntou Sirius.

— Eu tenho uma doença rara que não tem cura. Passei os três ultimos anos fazendo varios tratamentos a procura da cura, mas não achei nada. Eu conversei com o professor Dumbledore e ele me deixou voltar para Hogwarts.

Sirius parou para absorveu as informações. Ele descobre que Julie é sua filha e descobre tambem que vai perde-la logo. Isso não era justo. Merlim com certeza o odiava.

— Eu preciso respirar. — e dizendo isso Melissa saiu da ala hospitalar.

Narcisa se virou para a filha e viu magoa em seus olhos.

— Filha você pode me perdoar?

— Não. Porque você mentiu para mim durante todos esses anos? — perguntou Julie.

— Porque eu queria te proteger.

— Eu...eu tenho que ir. — Julie levantou e saiu sem nem olhar para tras.

— Mãe. — disse Draco se aproximando dela. — Dê um tempo para ela. Julie esta de cabeça quente, ela logo vai entender.

Narcisa abraçou o filho e chorou.

— Você e sua irmã são a minha razão de viver. Eu faria qualquer coisa para protege-los.

— Eu sei. — disse Draco e depois se afastou da mãe. — eu vou atrás dela. — e saiu.

— Eu te perdoo. — disse Sirius. — Quer dizer, eu te entendo. As coisas poderiam ter sido piores se Lucius tivesse descoberto tudo naquela época. Nós estavamos em guerra. Você carregou um peso muito grande por anos. Apesar de ter sido criada por Lucius ela é uma verdadeira Black, ou melhor, duplamente Black.

Narcisa sorriu para o primo. Ele tinha razão. Se Lucius tivesse descoberto naquela época sobre a traição era capaz dele faze-la abortar e tentar mata-la.

— Bem, acho melhor eu ir embora. — disse Narcisa se levantando.

— Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dela. — disse Sirius para a prima antes dela desaparecer pela porta.


End file.
